User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Frankie Richards (Worlds Beyond 2)
|-| Frankie (Baby)= |-| Frankie (Child)= |-| Frankie (Pre-Teen)= |-| Frankie (Young Teen) = |-| Frankie (Adult) = |-| Frankie (Avatar) = |-| Frankie (MALICE) = |-| Frankie (Omni-Girl) = Summary Frankie Richards is a World's Beyond Variant of Marvel's Franklin Richards and one of the Main Characters of World's Beyond 2 . She is the daughter of the Fabulous Four, a group of Superheroes unrivaled and unparalled throughout World's Beyond & World's Beyond 2 , and have saved everyone and was shown to be capable of holding her own. However, she was stated many times to hold power above everyone in the verse, even the God of World's Beyond. Due to this, God personally came to Marcus Richards and told him to build a place for the child to stay and not be able to access her newfound powers. Powers and Stats Richards [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 10-C normally . Unknown '''with '''Powers Name: Frankie Richards Origin: Referenced in World's Beyond 1 as Beyond the Creator & Omni-Creator , Appeared offically in World's Beyond 2 '''as it's Main Protagonist '''Gender: Female Age:' Ridicuously younger as a Baby l Likely 3'''-9''' as a Child l Unknown. 13-16 as a Teen . Likely 16-18 and Beyond as a Adult Classification: Mutant ( How her powers triggered was unknown ) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Via her psychic powers... Can amp them up to any theoretical level, even to a Absolute to Almighty extent ) ,Reality Warping (Beyond ''Master Level Applications) ,Reality Dreaming ( Controls reality in the same way that a dreamer does a dream world... Think of a combination Max from ''Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Minus from Minus '', and Azathoth from ''Chutlhu Mythos ) , Complete Arsenal ( Stated to have all possible powers, comprehended and beyond comprehension ) , Conceptual Manipulation /Conceptual Lordship / Conceptual Transcendence / Meta-Concept Manipulation ( Was stated to have absolute control over all possible concepts ) , Psychopotence / Almighty Mind / Mentifery (Master Level for all of them. Stated constantly to be on another level of Psychic Ability in comparison to the Medium compared to anyone else in-verse , even when constantly being heavily restricted , who was able to hold her own against the Aspects of the Creator of World's Beyond, and even the Creator herself at times ) , Almighty Magic + Almighty Science Ascendancy ( Possesses a power beyond all applications of Science & Magic ) , Absolute Existence ( Has complete control over her existence ) , Alpha Reality ,Meta Miracle Manipulation ( Can allow anything to happen, from something as impossible as someone creating the Creator of World's Beyond , to a Zero-Dimensional Object defeating The Creator in battle, all in her heavily restricted state ) , Reader Embodiment ( Showed quite a few times, even in her constantly heavily restricted form, to view World's Beyond like a Reader does a Book ) , Potentiality Lordship ( Her powers were described as Limitless Potential that shapens itself endlessly within ) , Omnipathy ( Stated several times to have Mental Capabilities transcending the Creator God of World's Beyond , Fought the Creator God in a mental battle as a baby, and managed to win ) , Pataphysics Manipulation/Omni-Physics Manipulation ( Marcus Richards described her powers , as a baby , as 'Beyond Pataphysics Classification' , and can manipulate in ways Physics, Metaphysics, and Pataphysics cannot ever define ) , Unimind ( Connected to all of World's Beyond ) , Meta Transcendence ( Her powers are constantly evolving past all possible limitations prior every plantack length ) , Perfection Embodiment ( While Frankle herself is anything but, her powers were described as 'the essence of the concept of Perfection' and 'beyond the concept of Perfection' ) , Fictional Transcendence / Fictional Lordship /Fictional Mimicry ( Is described by the Narrator of World's Beyond 2 as " The Control of all possible fictions in World's Beyond 2 , and was stated to be a parallel copy of Real-Life, including the wikias, fictional characters actually being real in that world, etc, and she is stronger than the Creator who controls it all . ) , Absolute Wish ( Whatever she wishes for consciously/ subconsciously, her powers make it so , no matter what it is ) ,Meta-Power Immunity ( If she wills it, no power can affect her. She subconsciously activated this while she was within Mary while she was pregnant, and neither the Creator of World's Beyond was helpless, the Narrator or the Author couldn't do anything until she stopped via unknown reasons ) ,Omni-Embodiment / Omni-Empowerment ( Can use anything to become stronger w/o limitation. Her powers were described as embodying all things, even The Creator of World's Beyond ) ,Almighty Absorbing Replicaiton ( Can absorb and replicate any power using her psychic powers. Was stated to have the power to absorb the Omni-Creator & Creator of World's Beyond ) Attack Potency: ' Below Average Human Level ' normally. Unknown 'with '''Powers '( Even in a heavily restricted stated, where an infinite amount of seals are placed on her every plantack time length by her own mind , is stronger than everything in Worlds Beyond combined, which would make her insurmountably superior to the of World's Beyond , Matthew Ninome . Even as a baby, in which her powers were ridiculously weaker than the wekaest seal she had on her body, God of World's Beyond was absolutely terrified of her strength , and said the difference between her strength at the time, is the difference between itself and a Zero-Dimensional Object . The Author's Manifestation stated " She is the most powerful character I ever made without there ever being a equal " , when referring to Frankie's Embryo + Mary while she was pregnant , so Frankie's Embryo, whose leagues weaker than her baby self , is far stronger than The Creator . The difference between the weakest seal and the seal after that, is the difference between the God of World's Beyond and a Zero-Dimensional Object, and the difference is infinitely multiplied endlessly without ceasing or limitations . When the Child was being born , the God of World's Beyond lost his own powers and existence itself , from the weakest to it's strongest was being warped simultaneously, and Mary Richards was stated, just by wielding an aspect of the embryo'sRichard's while in the Womb power [ which was infinitesimally weaker than when she was a baby ] , she was called God of All Creation and Creator of the Creator, titles that would imply she was ridiculously superior to everything else in-verse COMBINED, including Matthew Ninome . When the child had a temper tantrum in the tower, despite the tower supposedly weakening her powers to a lot, it reached and nearly destroyed The Creator of All Existence, only being calmed once Mary calmed her down . ) '''Speed: '''Human Level normally. Unknown ' with powers '( Created a realm that infinitely transcend it's Creator, Matthew Ninome's Full Manifestation . Create a Realm well beyond all the possible hierarchies of World's Beyond and was stated as capable of wandering the entire hierarchies of World's Beyond in a single moment. Far superior to the Planeswalkers, who can in a plantack time go through all of creation ) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown ' '''Striking Strength: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Stamina: Below Average Human Level normally . Much Higher with Amps and Reality warping l Unknown l Unknown Range: Unknown ' l Unknown l Unknown ' Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: At least ' Beyond Average' normally ( Stated to be a prodigy and can learn incredibly quickly )' . Unknown '''with '''Powers '( Temporarily became as smart as her father using her abilities, Marcus Richards, who state his intelligence dwarfed that of any character in the series shown prior, even Hitomi , who was borderline Nigh-Omniscient at times when restricting her knowledge . Can amp her intelligence to rival and even surpass God of World's Beyond , who was stated to be Omniscient at several times in the series . ) . Weaknesses: WIP Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Notable Key: WIP Category:Blog posts